Killer B
|-|Base= |-|Version 2= |-|As Eight Tails= Summary Killer B (キラービー, Killer Bee) is a shinobi from Kumogakure. He is the most recent jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails, though, unlike his predecessors, he can befriend it and hone its power for Kumo's benefit. Despite being responsible for the village's protection, B aspires to be the world's greatest rapper. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | At least 7-C, possibly higher | At least 7-A | 6-C, up to Low 6-B Name: Killer B Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 36 | 51 in the Boruto Movie Classification: Human, Jinchūriki (Tailed Beast Host), Rapper Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Acrobatics, Multiple Personalities (As a Jinchūriki), Telepathy (Can communicate with the other Bijuu through thought), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation via Lightning Manipulation, Expert Swordsmanship, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Chakra Absorption with Samehada, Statistics Amplification (Can augment his physical capabilities with chakra), Duplication (Can create ink clones), Sealing with ink, Status Effect Inducement (Can blind targets and obscure their vision with ink), Transformation (Can partially or fully transform into his tailed beast to greatly improve his overall statistics), can replace himself with objects to avoid damage, Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu and lightning style), Resistance to Illusion Creation and Mind Manipulation |-|V1/V2=All previous abilities enhanced, can expand his chakra to make it act as a forcefield around him |-|Full Tailed Beast Form=All previous abilities, Energy Projection, Air Manipulation (Can generate powerful tornadoes by spinning his tentacles rapidly), Large Size (Type 2) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Fought and pushed back Sasuke) | At least Town level, possibly higher (Far stronger than he was before) | At least Mountain level+ (Even stronger than before. Is capable of harming Nagato) | Island level (Comparable to the other Tailed Beasts), up to Small Country level (His fully charged Biju Bomb is this powerful.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily kept up with Sasuke and the rest of Taka, also crossed a mountain from another mountain in a very short timeframe) with Sub-Relativistic reactions (Able to react to the 4th Raikage in his Lightning Armor) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Sub-Relativistic (Able to overwhelm Sasuke and keep up with the Raikage to blitz a clone of Kisame) | Sub-Relativistic (Far faster than before. Able to hit Kisame before he could react) | Sub-Realtivistic (Able to evade the Juubi's Biju Beam and keep up with Obtio's Six Paths Jinchūrikis) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Superior to Jirobo) | At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G, likely higher Striking Strength: At least Town Class | At least Town Class, possibly higher (Far stronger than before. Can smash apart a large plateau by smashing into them at full speed) | At least Mountain Class+ (Stronger than before. Could harm Nagato with his V2 Lariat) | Island Class (Comparable to other Bijuu who can physically harm him) Durability: At least Town level (Survived Jūgo's rocket punches on top of a Chidori from Sasuke with no damage) | At least Town level, possibly higher (Essentially slammed himself through a large plateau with no visible damage afterward) | At least Mountain level+ | Island level (Withstood his own Bijuudama exploding.) Stamina: Very high due to the chakra from the Hachibi (Was capable of utilizing basic jutsu even after having his chakra drained by Kisame) Range: Around 1 kilometer, several kilometers with Bijuudama. Standard Equipment: His 7 Supervibrato Lightning Blades, his notebook and writing pencil, and Samehada obtained from Kisame. Intelligence: Able to think of strategies on the spot while being in lethal danger and was able to quickly deduce the strategies of his enemies. Weaknesses: Unlike Naruto, he needs to fully transform into Gyuki to use his Tailed Beast Bomb. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kenjutsu:' While carrying only two swords in his youth, B has greatly developed his swordsmanship in adulthood. Possessing a unique style, he holds seven blades in between his left armpit, both elbows, right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck, and in his mouth. As strange as it appears, B is very skilled in this style, easily pressuring his enemies with unpredictable swings from various angles like hip-hop dance. When he finds an opening, he can quickly impale his opponent with several blades. *'Nature Transformation:' B is capable of using Lightning, Fire, Water, and Yang Release nature transformations. With lightning, he has displayed the ability to flow lightning-natured chakra through his blades to increase their cutting power. B's skill with Lightning Release can charge a sharp but weak pencil-point to pierce straight through a large tree trunk and even through the ground. As stated by Kisame, B does this by increasing the vibration frequency of his lightning chakra high enough to surpass the standard penetrative force of Wind Release techniques. *'Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball):' The user collects a lot of Yin and Yang chakra which is compacted into a spherical shape, which can be fired directly through the mouth, or digested which is then fired in form of a large energy blast. Key: Base | Version 1 | Version 2 | Full Tailed Beast Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sanji (One Piece) Sanji's profile (Version 2 Bee and Whole Cake arc Sanji were used, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Sealing Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acrobats Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Chi Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Adults Category:Rappers Category:Paralysis Users